


paint my body gold

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cunnilingus, F/M, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: The realities of war leave Jyn plagued with bad dreams. Luckily, there's someone more than willing to provide comfort, and more besides.





	paint my body gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belugas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belugas/gifts), [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



Walking on near silent feet, Jyn presses her palm to the door lock to Bodhi’s quarters. One arm crossed tight across her stomach, she grasps the seam of her sleep shirt in shaking fingers. The door slides open, light from the hall spilling into the room. On the bed, amidst tangled sheets, Bodhi lies restless. Jyn walks inside and lets the door slide shut behind her, pausing for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Bodhi makes a wounded noise, a sharp, tight sound that breaks the shroud of silence Jyn has felt wrapped around her head since she woke up with panic caught in her throat. 

Carefully, Jyn walks over to the bed. The sheets have gotten wrapped around one of Bodhi’s legs, the edge still tucked tightly underneath the mattress. She pulls at the fabric until it comes free, then unwinds his leg, one hand wrapped firmly around his ankle so he won’t suddenly kick out in his sleep. He whimpers and she feels a hand at her side, searching fingers skimming over her hip. 

“Jyn?” he mumbles, sleep blurred. 

“It’s me. Just a minute,” she replies. 

With his legs freed, Bodhi rolls over onto his back. There’s a dim light, the glow of the chrono displaying the time set on his bedside table. It reflects in his eyes, casts shadows in the hollows and between his parted lips. Jyn lifts one leg up onto the bed and Bodhi reaches out for her, hand at her waist to steady her as she climbs up and onto his lap. He draws his knees up behind her and she slumps down into the cradle of his hips, reaching out for his hands and pressing them against her thighs. 

“Bad dream?” he asks on a yawn, his jaw creaking. 

She nods. She doesn’t know if he can see it, truly, but he slides his hands higher, warm and very very present against her bare skin. The panic recedes a little with each moment. She can feel Bodhi breathing, his stomach rising and falling. She can feel the callouses on his fingers, rough and familiar at once. His hands meet the edge of her sleep shorts and pause there. Jyn leans her weight back against his raised knees and Bodhi shifts beneath her. 

“Come up here. Please?” he asks, fingertips drawing small circles on her thighs.

Jyn hesitates. This isn’t the first time she’s crawled into bed with Bodhi, craving comfort or touch or reassurance that they are, in fact, actually alive. Tonight feels different though, the weight of his gaze saying that this could be something more, if she’ll allow it. 

Bodhi’s eyes are dark, endless shadows, but she can feel him watching her. In daylight they are a deep, rich brown, warm and inviting. Everything about him is warm and inviting, though possibly it is just inviting for her. His bed never has anyone else in it, after all, when she visits him in the night. 

She should ask him about that, someday. For now, she just shifts forward, settling her body against his chest and bracketing his shoulders with her elbows. 

“Here I am.”

His hands have slid around her thighs, from front to back, fingertips pressing into her skin. Her eyes have started to adjust to the darkness now, Bodhi’s features more visible with their faces this close together. Jyn licks her lips, drawing her tongue back into her mouth slowly. Bodhi watches, his gaze shifting from fond to heated, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“Here you are.”

Voice still rough from sleep, it rumbles through her, tidal waves slipping along her skin. Her breath catches, shuddering out of her slowly. He must feel it, the faint hitch, the way his touch affects her. He slides his hands up, over the curve of her ass and the dip of her spine, under the edge of her shirt, callouses on her bare skin. He smiles, warm and familiar and safe, and she dips down, finally, to press their mouths together. He opens under her delving tongue, straining upward to meet her. 

Jyn leans her weight against his chest, a silent command to stay that Bodhi obeys despite his wandering palms. He rucks her shirt up under her arm on one side, cradling her ribcage and brushing his thumb against the underside of her breast. Jyn rocks back, one of Bodhi’s knees still bent, foot braced on the mattress. She grinds herself back against his thigh, damp underwear shifting against her. Jyn breaks away from his mouth to whimper, rolling her hips to get more friction. 

“Fuck, Jyn,” he groans out. His cock, full and hard, is trapped between them. He tugs at the hem of her shirt, urging it off and dipping his mouth down to drag along her collarbone when she lifts up to pull it over her head. She slides forward, away from his thigh and he braces both hands on her ribs, holding her up so he can catch one peaked nipple with his incendiary mouth. It’s like a direct link to the wetness between her thighs, every pull of his tongue making her clench around emptiness. She wants his fingers inside her, his cock, his tongue. She wants to watch him come undone, gasp out her name and leave marks on her skin. Bodhi releases her breast, panting heavily and staring up at her. She whines and shifts her hips, smiling as his hands tighten their grip on her. 

“Don’t tease,” he whispers, the air growing heavy around them. Everything feels close and intimate, just the two of them pressed together in the dark. Jyn reaches down, cupping the length of him through his underwear. “M’not teasing. Just want to feel you.”

Bodhi’s breath hitches, squeezing his eyes shut as his hips press upward into her grip. “Won’t be much to feel in a second.” Jyn grins, dropping down to lean her forehead against his shoulder with a huffed laugh. “Oh, well, we can’t have that now.” 

He cups her face, brushing careful fingers over her cheek. His gaze seems to sear through her, in direct contrast to the soft touch. Voice low, he whispers, “Roll over, I want to get my mouth on you.” Her cheeks flush instantly, and she’s sure he can feel the heat of it under his hand. He drops his knee down to the bed and she slips off to one side, tugging at his shoulder so he follows her over onto her back. Even with his weight pressing down on her she feels safe, a trust she hasn’t felt in years curving around her heart. She still wonders at finding something good with all the evil crossing the galaxy, unsure if she deserves to have this, but wanting it all the same. 

Jyn rolls her hips up and smirks, her grin growing as Bodhi moans. He pulls away, shifting backwards on his knees, dragging his hands down her sides to grasp the waistband of her shorts. “Lift up,” he urges, and she braces her feet against the mattress to lift her hips off the bed. Bodhi pulls the shorts down, dragging her underwear with it, and suddenly she's exposed to the air. Realistically, she knows he can't see much, but it still feels like his gaze is burning her skin. He drops her clothes off the side of the bed and leans down to kiss her stomach. 

Jyn can feel Bodhi’s breath, warm against her skin, a trail of heat as his mouth wanders over her hipbone. He kisses her again, at the crease of her thigh, tongue darting out before he sets to work sucking a mark there. It sends a shivery feeling coursing through her, an echoing memory of his mouth on her breast converging with the thought of where she knows his mouth is heading next. Jyn draws in a ragged breath, clenching her hands into fists to keep from grasping at his hair. 

Bodhi’s hands have settled on her waist, his weight resting on his elbows and the span of his shoulders keeping her thighs spread open. It feels wonderfully intimate, to have him surrounding her so fully. His mouth slips lower, and she knows he can feel how wet she is now, how wet he makes her. He makes a noise, like he’s pleased by that fact, and his tongue sweeps out blazing hot along her skin. Jyn breathes in sharply, her back arching up off the bed. She’s not very vocal in bed, possibly from years of needing to keep any intimate act silent and secret. Bodhi doesn’t seem put off by it, or maybe he just understands. 

He licks again, up and into her for a moment before concentrating his efforts higher against her clit. She pushes up against his mouth, his beard prickling the inside of her thighs. She’ll be red and raw tomorrow, able to press her thighs together and feel it through the scratch of her uniform. Bodhi tightens his fingers at her waist and she looks down to realize that she’s essentially holding him in place with locked muscles. She forces herself to unclench and he pulls away panting, his eyes dark and endless. Bodhi leans further onto one arm, taking his hand from her waist and bringing it down between her thighs, brushing against the back of her leg with his knuckles. 

“Can I?” he breathes out against her, and warmth floods through her. She’s not used to care and consideration. 

“Please, Bodhi,” she whispers. He smiles and dips his head to lap at her before slipping a finger inside. Her body reacts on instinct, clenching around the intrusion. It feels so good to have something to grind down against, a renewed surge of wetness coating her sex. Bodhi suckles at her clit, a hint of teeth along with the steady motion of his tongue. He keeps his hand still, letting her rock her hips against his hand. 

She pants out, “More” and he slips his finger out, quickly replacing it with two. She could cry at how good it feels, the low buzz of pleasure threading through her becoming more insistent by the second. Jyn tightens her muscles, consciously holding her thighs apart to keep from cutting off his air. Bodhi curls his fingers up, rubbing against the inside of her, and she comes apart, her mind going blank in the rush of climax. Heart slamming against her ribs, Jyn bites her lip and whimpers, a sharp sound drawn out of her as she gasps out a breath. Bodhi eases his mouth off of her, but his fingers remain, her walls clenching fitfully around them. His other hand strokes her side, the gentle motion helping her catch her breath. 

Jyn looks down at Bodhi after a moment, his head leaned against her thigh and his eyes watching her heatedly. She pushes herself up on her elbows, then reaches down to brush her fingers across his forehead. He smiles and turns his head to kiss her fingers, his beard damp against her hand. “Your turn now,” she says, letting out a huffed curse when he finally slips his fingers out of her. “How d’you want me?”

Bodhi nuzzles her thigh, surreptitiously wiping off his mouth and sending a tingling shiver down her spine. “Everywhere. Always.” He looks up at her and smiles softly, but with an edge that makes her head spin. Bodhi pushes back to sit on his heels, considering. “On your stomach,” he says, voice low. Jyn licks her lips and shifts backward, rolling to her side and then up onto her knees with her elbows braced beneath her. Bodhi moves forward behind her, the sheets rustling with the motion. He runs his hands over the curve of her ass, then presses down against the small of her back gently but firmly. “Stomach, not knees, Jyn.”

Jyn slides forward, folding her arms under her and resting her cheek against them. Bodhi moves over her, leaning down to slide a wet kiss up her spine. She can see him out of the corner of her eye, his hands spreading her thighs apart and fitting himself between them. He has his cock gripped in one hand and he uses it to guide himself into her in one slow slide. She must let out a noise because he looks up with concern for a moment, but she lets a slow smile tug at her lips and his expression softens. 

“Alright?” he asks, lowering himself against her back. Jyn nods and tries to shift her hips up, but his weight keeps her mostly pinned. Bodhi kisses her shoulder, his chest pressed against her back. He rocks back, sliding out, and then forward with a snap of his hips. It punches a breath out of her, an overwhelming sense of fullness against her sensitive skin. She won’t come again, not like this, but it feels good still to have Bodhi’s weight and damp breath on her skin, to know that the whimpers falling from his lips are because of her. 

He sets a rhythm, breathing heavily against her back as he drives into her over and over again. Jyn tries to rock up to meet him, but every push back is met with a hand at her waist keeping her pressed to the mattress. “Fuck, Jyn,” he pants out, voice strained but quiet, thrusts speeding up. Jyn concentrates and squeezes around him, a sharp cry seemingly ripped out of him as he loses his rhythm and comes. 

Bodhi collapses, hips stuttering forward for a few moments before he lets out a heaved breath and rolls off to one side. Jyn can feel his come sliding out of her in a slow trickle, a sticky mess pooling between her thighs. It should feel disgusting, but she loves it for some reason, sliding a hand underneath herself to rub a shivery touch over her swollen clit and to coat her fingers in the evidence of him. Bodhi watches her, still panting, a knowing grin slipping across his face. “Want me to clean you up?” he asks, teasingly. 

She ought to make him, so she could see his face as he tastes the combination of his come and her slick, but she’s already feeling lazy and languid, warm and safe and well on her way to sleep. “A towel, or my shirt. Whichever’s handier,” she murmurs. 

Bodhi chuckles, pushing himself up until he’s sitting with his legs dangling over the side of the bed. Jyn rolls onto her side, watching as he slips down to the floor and pads toward the ‘fresher. Bodhi turns on the light in there, sliding the brightness up until they’re dim, but not blinding. She can see the outline of him, cleaning himself off with a damp cloth and then grabbing a clean one for her before coming back into the room. He leaves the light on and it casts the bed in a faint light, the edges of the room dissolving into shadow. 

Jyn rolls over onto her back, holding her hand out for the cloth with a soft smile as thanks. Bodhi tugs at the soiled sheets and she lifts her hips so he can pull them off, dropping them into the laundry chute and returning with a clean set. Reluctantly, Jyn pushes herself out of bed, dropping a kiss onto Bodhi’s shoulder before discarding the wet cloth and reaching out to help him remake the bed. It’s strangely domestic, but she appreciates it when they’re clean and curled together under the covers, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand slipping through his soft chest hair. “Think you can sleep now?” he asks, voice deep with exhaustion and hazy pleasure. 

Jyn smiles and nods, eyes already slipping closed, gladly burrowing further into Bodhi’s warm embrace. She feels safe here, the buzzing of her mind pleasantly quieted by the lingering buzz of orgasm and Bodhi’s steady breath. Tomorrow, the war will still be there, but tonight she can almost forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to S for cheerleading and betaing!


End file.
